


Ships in the Night

by Mytiny_Sybarite



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytiny_Sybarite/pseuds/Mytiny_Sybarite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 Sentences that give snippets of Theon and Robb's relationship, from their first meeting onwards - some are sweet, some are funny, some are incredibly miserable and bleak. Includes Asha caring about Theon, Jon being exasperated with Robb, Arya being tactless and Robb and Theon being gay for each other. </p><p>CONTAINS SPOILERS: major for all of the tv show and minor for all the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Ships in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933602) by [Bepopalula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bepopalula/pseuds/Bepopalula)



> It's not in chronological order, but the bits do make up one story. Hope it's not too confusing.
> 
> The title is from Katie Costello's 'Ships in the Night' which I would recommend listening to before/after/during reading this - i think it fits.

#01 – Motion

Theon gripped the horse tighter between his thighs, tugging on the reigns and squeezing his eyes shut. The motion wasn’t like that of a ship, it was all wrong. “How can men complain of seasickness and be fine with this?!” Theon moaned. Robb only laughed warmly and assured him it got easier.

 

#02 – Cool

Robb lay sated and sleepy, staring at Theon’s pale skin glistening with sweat in the moonlight. The night air was cool and Theon’s damp flesh was starting to pimple from the cold, his nipples peaking. Robb thought about rolling over and going to sleep… then he sighed and pulled Theon close, wrapping his arms securely around him and pulling the blankets up. Theon gravitated toward the warmth of Robb’s chest, burrowing his face into Robb’s neck and humming contentedly. Theon never made the first move to cuddle, saying it was for girls and virgins, and Robb always swore he’d just roll over and let him shiver, but he never had yet.

 

#03 – Young

They were calling him The Young Wolf. Young. He would be defined by his youth it seemed, until he did something that made them forget his age… Jaime Lannister wasn’t called the Young Kingslayer after all, even though he’d been Robb’s age…

 

#04 – Last

On their last night together, Theon bit his tongue until it bled to stop himself moaning the answer Robb had been trying to pry from him for years; he knew he wouldn’t leave in the morning if he told Robb he loved him back.

 

#05 – Wrong

“I was wrong. We were going to grow old together… Now I’m old and he’s gone… I was wrong.”

“Hush, brother. It’s alright. You’re safe now,” Asha whispered hopelessly, holding Theon as he wept and muttered. She never knew if the things he said were real or only in his mind anymore.

 

#06 – Gentle

Robb hadn’t expected Theon to help him tend the wound on his shoulder. He thought he’d scoff and say it was some lower man’s job… probably a woman’s job… He hadn’t expected Theon to be so gentle, as he cleaned the wound out and bandaged it. He hadn’t expected the gentle kisses that fell on his shoulder and the whispered, “I’m sorry, it was my fault. I’m sorry.”

 

#07 – One

It had been one year since he’d been taken from Pyke. His father hadn’t sent any ravens in that year. Neither had his mother or his sister. Theon stood on the riverbank, watching the clear, cold water running away, back to the sea. _I wish I could run back to the sea…_

“What’s the sea like?” Theon turned and looked at Robb’s face, which held no mockery, no cruelty; only warm curiosity, “I’ve never seen it.”

Theon stared back out over the river, “It’s beautiful… wild and peaceful and alive and it goes on forever… it’s so big, you can’t imagine it.”

“Do you miss it?”

Theon nodded, his heart aching in a way he couldn’t explain to Robb at all.

“I’d get home sick; you get sea-sick.”

And as simply as that, Robb had said what Theon couldn’t. Theon gave him a small smile and when Robb smiled back, Theon found he missed the sea a little bit less.

 

#08 – Thousand

Old Nan finished her story and Arya frowned, her sewing long forgotten on her lap.

“That’s stupid,” she said.

“It’s romantic! When you love someone you could wait a thousand years for them!” Sansa proclaimed, still focused on her immaculate sewing, whilst waxing poetic.  

“I’m not sure I could wait half a hundred seconds for them actually…” Theon smirked, glancing at Robb.

“That’s because you don’t love anyone!” Sansa said, giving him a disdainful look.   

“Anyone but himself,” Robb laughed.

“I just meant, I’d want them _right now_ ,” Theon said, keeping eye-contact with Robb.

“That’s lust, not love.” Sansa said, wrinkling her nose.

“That’s disgusting,” Arya said, her expression for once echoing Sansa’s, “Why would you want to sit around waiting for a thousand years anyway? That’s stupid.”

“It’s just a story,” Jon said quietly.

Theon stood up, “Arya's right; it’s stupid. I’m going to bed.”

“Me too,” Robb said quickly, “Training is going to be hard tomorrow.”

Jon's eyes narrowed as he watched them go; they didn’t even _have_ training tomorrow…

 

#09 – King

When the three of them played knights, Theon always wanted to be the leader, the bravest, the strongest – the Dragon Knight, Aegon the Conqueror, whichever king reigned that era, but he never was. The bastard always sided with Robb against Theon’s claim; he never tried for kingship himself though. With some quiet, self-sacrificing resignation that boiled Theon’s blood, he always proclaimed Robb his king. Theon would _happily_ proclaim Robb his king, but he wanted to be king sometimes too! _Was that so bad?!_ But Jon always had to make him look selfish and greedy for not immediately bending the knee! Theon hated Jon for acting as though it would be selfish even to _imagine_ a life where he wasn’t base-born. And in his martyrdom, he foiled any hopes Theon had of ever being king. Jon would have been tolerable if he hadn’t felt so guilty about merely existing – he had the same thirst to prove himself as Theon and Robb, except he couldn’t admit it, because he was a martyr to his own bastard birth. And it made Theon furious with him. Which made Theon look even more bitter and jealous and Robb just _believed_ it! He hated Jon.

 

#10 – Learn

Theon didn’t enjoy learning the sword – both Stark and Snow were better swordsmen, despite being younger, and that rankled. It became a little more enjoyable when he and Robb began placing bets on their sword and archery skills though…

 

#11 – Blur

The world blurred, his eyes lust-glazed and heavy. Nothing had ever felt this good…

“Fuck… don’t stop!” he moaned, “Never stop!”

 

#12 – Wait

Robb felt so alone after Theon left for Pyke. Waiting, waiting… He didn’t know if he could wait a thousand years, but he would certainly wait as long as it took… _please let it be soon… I need you back…_

 

#13 – Change

The change in Robb was slight, but noticeable. Not that Theon minded… having sex with the king was amazing, and whilst Robb blushed at the title, he could lead in the bedroom as well as he could on the battlefield…

 

#14 – Command

“Have I ever treated you like you were less…?”

“You tried. You threw commands at me _constantly_!”

“And you threw them right back! Do you think Arya or Sansa did any less to one another…? That’s not superiority, that’s just family,” Robb laughed and Theon  stood speechless.

 

#15 – Hold

The first time Theon had stayed all night in Robb’s bed, Robb had been too scared to hold him. He hadn’t slept more than an hour, listening to Theon’s breathing and wishing he had more courage…

 

#16 – Need

Theon walked behind where Robb was sat at the feast table, a cup of wine in his hand, an easy smile on his lips. He leaned down casually and whispered into Robb’s ear, “I need you now. Bath house, five minutes.”

Robb was sure his blush gave him away, but Theon laughed as though he’d said something dirty – which, Robb supposed, he had – and everyone just thought it was Theon being Theon.

 

#17 – Vision

Theon had felt lost and vulnerable when he’d caught a blow to his face in training and opened his eyes to find his vision blurring to shapes, then shadows, then darkness. Robb had guided him around the castle, helped him with everything without making him feel weak or crippled. And when Theon’s vision had started to return he’d been so happy, he’d pressed a kiss to Robb’s mouth without thinking.

 

#18 – Attention

He loved how Robb looked at him when they had sex; it was a look he’d never had from any woman, whore or not. The attention Robb paid to every hitch of breath, every moan, ever tremor. He was the centre of Robb’s world and he knew it.

 

#19 – Soul

Sansa’s stories had always sounded stupid before. The idea that someone could be the other half of you, so that if you lost them a light went out under your skin and you were empty… when he’d found out Robb was dead, he knew in his broken and battered soul that she had been right.

 

#20 – Picture

After he’d found out about the betrayal, he tried not to picture Theon’s smile every morning, because it always hurt when he remembered he’d never see it again. But in his last moment, with arrows buried in his flesh, in the second before he knew Bolton's sword would pierce his heart, he let himself see that smile in his mind one last time and let himself pretend it hadn't ended this way…

 

#21 – Fool

“You were a fool to trust him,” Catelyn said, “what were you thinking?!”

_I thought I knew him better than you did…_

 

#22 – Mad

“I just don’t know what to do!” Robb complained, “I don’t understand him!”

“You’re such a girl… If it helps, they say all Ironborn are mad. Especially Greyjoy’s,” Jon said smirking at Robb, not realising Theon had entered the Godswood behind him. Robb was about to warn Jon, but it was already too late. Theon had heard; Robb winced at his thunderous expression.

“Well, they’re right, bastard!” Theon said gripping the front of Jon’s tunic, “so you’d better watch yourself.”

“Theon…” Robb said quietly, “He didn’t mean-”

“He did! You always take his side!”

“My _side_ …? How old are you, Greyjoy?!”

Theon glared at Jon, then at Robb; he didn’t miss the hurt beneath the fury. Theon stood motionless for a moment, staring at the brothers; he’d probably felt like an outsider here in the Godswood before Jon had even spoken. Theon strode away. Robb sighed, left alone with his half-brother.

“Why can’t you two get along?” he said.

“Because he’s a cock,” Jon said.

 

#23 – Child

“The child is Ironborn; he’s already so cruel and bitter and cynical.”

“It’s not too late for him to change, Ned. Robb’s kindness will help, as will Sansa’s sweetness and Arya’s… exuberance.”

“You’re counting on him not rubbing off on them instead…”

                                                             

#24 – Now

“You’ve got a girl, haven’t you?” Jon asked quietly.

Robb shook his head, not taking his eyes off the Lord giving the feast-day speech.

“You keep disappearing. You’ve been different. You know, I won’t judge you… I wouldn’t. Even though… What I do or don’t do is _my_ choice,” Jon said.

“I don’t have a girl,” Robb chuckled low in his throat.

Jon frowned, “You don’t trust me.”

“ _Now_ isn’t the time for this,” Robb said, looking pointedly at the gathered Lords and Ladies.

“It’s not… it’s not a girl, is it…?” Jon whispered.

Robb didn’t look at him, the flush creeping darkly up his neck.

Jon sighed, “Robb… why him? He’s a _cock_.”

 

#25 – Shadow

They lay in bed together panting, the lone candle making shadows weave across the ceiling.

“Father told me that when the shadows dance like that it’s because they’re remembering the children of the forest. How they used to dance…”

“My father told me the shadows are the souls of men who died far from the sea, waiting for you to let your guard down so they can make you suffer as they do…”

 

#26 – Goodbye

He hadn’t even said it. Couldn’t bring himself to. He knew Theon might choose not to come back. But he couldn’t say anything at all.

 

#27 – Hide

Ramsay's thick lips pulled into a smug smile, his pale eyes searching Reek's face for a reaction, "Robb Stark is dead. They cut his head off and replaced it with his wolf's… his bitch mother's dead too, and all his men… betrayed at his uncle's wedding. What do you think of that, my Reek?"  

"I never knew him, my lord," but he could feel memories itching at the inside of his skull… _before I knew my name I knew him… I knew Robb Stark… Theon Turncloak_ loved _him… but that's not me…_ But for some reason his chest still ached, the bile rose in his throat and he longed to be dead too. He shrank from the thought - if Ramsay knew, he'd… he'd take a toe, or another finger… "I am just Reek. Your Reek. It rhymes with meek."

Reek hid Theon from Ramsay, let him die in peace, let him drift away to join his Young Wolf… y _ou can die Theon, but not me, he won't let me go… Reek belongs to him...  
_

 

#28 – Fortune

“Fortune go with you,” his mother had whispered into his hair the last time he’d seen her, “I love you, Theon.”

He’d wept, to his father’s eternal shame.

 

#29 – Safe

The sea had always made him feel safe; the cradle of its embrace, the way it rocked you back and forth into sleep, the sound of its breath, the taste of salt and the feel of being truly alive. As the years passed and the sea became a memory, Theon realised he’d begun to think of Robb as his own personal sea.

 

#30 – Ghost

Robb lay under the furs, eyes still closed, breathing even and relaxed, barely surfacing from his slumber, he felt the warmth of another body press against him and trailed his fingers over the smooth skin absently.

"I can't believe we're really married," she smiled against his neck and he tensed, his blood freezing in his veins at the unexpected voice. At the fact that he hadn't expected it to be _his wife_ in bed with him… he'd forgotten…

"Who was she?" she whispered.

"What? Who?" he said.

"The ghost between us? The person you were expecting…"

"Nobody," he said.

"Do you still love her?"

He took a breath to tell the lie and stopped when he looked down into her eyes, clear and honest and kind. They were married… he couldn't start with lies. "I don't know, " he said, "But I know that I _do_ love you."

She kissed him softly and he tried to dismiss the part of himself that wished it was harder, more passionate, more _Theon_ …

 

#31 – Book

The book had been his uncle’s. Theon couldn’t remember much of it, but he knew that the hero was a roguish man, a Greyjoy from the time before they were lords or kings. He’d gone into service in a great house in the green lands and rose through its ranks, until he’d proved himself and married the daughter; he’d ended up the lord of all and sundry. He liked that story…

 

#32 – Eye

“Look me in the eye and tell me you haven’t fallen in love with a wolf,” Asha said.

“I haven’t fallen in love with anyone!”

“You’re an idiot,” Asha sighed, “Don’t fuck it up.”

 

#33 – Never

“I never told him I loved him… but I told him I’d never leave him…” Theon said, staring out of the window at the falling snow, his tone flat and his eyes dead.

“You’re an idiot,” Asha said, but her throat tightened before she could say more.

 

#34 – Sing

He’d sometimes sing when he thought she was asleep. She recognised the song. She’d heard it back at Winterfell, a lifetime ago. A singer had visited and Sansa had been ‘in love’ with him… she was surprised Theon remembered the sappy romantic song. It was about the perfection of love, full of hope and promises… But the way he sang it made her weep into her pillows, his voice full of tears and thin as mist…

 

#35 – Sudden

Theon’s face was quite different when he wasn’t sneering; since he’d lost his sight, he had lost his attitude too. He had looked, at turns, serene and vulnerable. Robb missed his smile, but found he liked the softness. He almost looked like a girl, despite his angular features. His eyelashes were longer than Robb had ever noticed, his lips fuller… Robb was hit by the sudden realisation that he had been imagining what it would be like to kiss Theon…

 

#36 – Stop

“Stop telling me what to do! You’re not my brother! You’re not even a Stark!” Arya snapped at Theon.

“Arya!” Sansa admonished quietly, “Stop being rude! Theon is father’s _ward_. He’s from a _noble_ family too, and one day he’ll be a lord the same as Robb.”

“He might be a lord, but he’ll never be the same as Robb,” Arya said decisively.

Theon stopped trying to be part of the Stark family after that; Robb never stopped trying to make him change his mind though.

 

#37 – Time

“Your Grace, we don’t have time to waste. We must march now.”

Robb glanced at Dacey, “I will be but a moment… This is important.”

She nodded and glanced at Theon before striding away.

“If I die-”

“No. We are not discussing this-”

“Refusing to discuss it doesn’t mean it won’t happen, Theon.”

“You have good men around you; nobody is going to let anything happen to you.”

“Whatever happens to me… promise me you’ll live…?”

Theon's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "As if I’d do anything else!? Sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn’t planning on throwing myself onto your funeral pyre like a grieving widow anyway!”

“And I was worried you might try to _save_ me before it came to that…”

 

#38 – Wash

“You have servants; have them wash it.”

“I can’t! It’s… humiliating!”

“Do you think they’ve never seen a stain before…?”

Robb flushed, “Not _that!_ On _my_ tunics! It’s not even as though it’s the inside of my breeches… they’ll know!”

“Who cares?! They’re servants. And they won’t know.”

“I could burn it…? But Sansa gave it to me… why couldn’t you be less… messy!”

“If you hadn’t moved, it wouldn't have gone on your tunic,” Theon grinned.

 

#39 – Torn

Theon was torn. Should he return to Robb, shamefaced and say he’d made no alliance, tell Robb his father had rejected him, let all his bannermen see just how useless he was, let them all keep calling him a traitor and a dead weight. He was an outcast, only afforded any status because he _belonged_ to Robb… but here on Pyke he _was_ the true heir. He could be loyal to his own blood, as any of Robb’s men would be in his position, and that would be honourable. His father would place a crown on his head once he proved himself, would give him ships and men to command and tell him he was proud of him… and Robb had sent him away… he’d said they had to stop… said he’d always love him, but that it didn’t matter. _King’s have duties, Theon…_

Theon ground his teeth, and breathed deeply until the tears stopped threatening to fall. _I can’t go back empty-handed anyway. What use would I be? I only had two things you wanted; my body and my father’s ships… you don’t need me now anyway…_

He had to put himself first; he knew nobody else would.

 

#40 – History

History repeats itself. Your father rebelled against mine. You rebel against me… it’s not even rebellion, it’s betrayal. History doesn’t repeat, it spirals. Eventually it crashes and burns in the present, bloody and vicious and not as dry as it was in all those books and stories.

 

#41 – Power

Robb was his king and his brother and his lover. He could tell Theon to do anything, and he’d do it. _Shoot that man in the face, take off your clothes and let me fuck you up against this tree, never tell my mother about this._ Theon trusted that he’d never give him an order that would put him in danger. Until this one: “Go to Pyke. I trust you; trust yourself.”

 

#42 – Bother

The knock was quiet, but Robb was on edge. He started, made to draw away from the desk and stand and then thought better of it as Theon’s fingers tightened on his thighs. Robb was staring in panic as Luwin opened the study door.

“Sorry to bother you,” Luwin said, “I wanted to see if you were alright…? It’s late.”

“I’m fine… almost finished,” Robb said tightly. He hoped it was dark enough to hide his face; he knew he was sweaty and glassy-eyed. He hoped Luwin wouldn’t notice. Would just leave.

“Are you alright…? You look ill…”

“Just tired. But I want to finish this last thing before I rest…” Robb squirmed, trying to move away from Theon’s filthy mouth and archer’s fingers without drawing Luwin’s attention.

“Can I help?” Luwin asked, coming further into the room.

“No!” Robb said quickly, “No, it’s fine.”

“I know you must think I’m just an old man, but I’ve seen more than you would think, Robb.”

“Please!” Robb cried, his hands tightening to fists on the desk, “Just go!” He squirmed again, trying to push Theon off, banging his knee against the underside of the desk loudly and breathing heavily.

Luwin glanced down at the desk, back up to Robb’s sweaty face and then raised his eyebrows. He nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

Robb would later be mortified, but right then he didn’t have the brainpower to spare.

Afterwards Theon crawled out from beneath the desk, “I didn’t think he’d ever leave…”

“If you’d have stopped it wouldn’t have been so suspicious!”

“Where’s the fun in that?!”

 

#43 – God

“Your god is stupid,” Jon muttered, “Drowning people doesn’t make them stronger. Even children _Arya’s_ age know that!”

“And talking to trees doesn’t make your wishes come true, or you wouldn’t be a bastard!”  
“If Robb dies, it’s all your fault!”

“He won’t die. He was breathing. And _if_ he dies, then you’ll be the oldest son! You should thank me!”

Jon punched him; the pain was gratifying. Theon didn’t pray to the drowned god that Robb would live, but he still prayed and hoped one of the others would hear him, _tree or mother or smith or crone… anyone…let him live._

Jon never forgave him and Theon never prayed to the drowned god again.

 

#44 – Wall

“I don’t like you. I never have-”

“Thanks for coming to say goodbye, Theon. I’ll miss you too,” Jon didn’t look up from packing.

“Robb thinks your worth something… he’s not stupid.”

Jon raised his eyebrows. Theon handed him a slip of paper. It said: _Life doesn’t owe you anything, but it doesn’t make you a thief if you reach out and take what you want either. Good luck._

“Who’s it from?” Jon asked, but when he looked up, Theon had already gone.

 

#45 – Naked

Having Theon undress him, stare down at his naked flesh with such virile hunger made Robb harder than he’d ever been in his life. Having Theon touch him, kiss him, suck him made him come harder than he ever had in his life. Having Theon laugh at him as he searched for his clothes made him feel more naked than he ever had in his life. He found he didn’t mind.

 

#46 – Drive

It was the drive to be more, the thirst, the hunger, the _need_ that made him stay and stay and stay. _I could still turn this to my advantage…_ even as things got worse, flew beyond his control.

 

#47 – Harm

The promise he’d made was forgotten when he saw the men around Robb cut down easily by the Lannister soldier. Theon knew switching to his bow in the midst of the melee was dangerous and would leave him open to close range attack, but he had no other choice; he’d never reach the man before it was too late, and he wasn’t a good enough swordsman besides. Arrows flew from his bow one after the next, some bounced off the man’s plate armour, but a couple found the gaps where one plate met the next. However, the man reached Robb nonetheless, raising his sword with vicious strength. Theon aimed for the gap between helm and gorget. He could see someone closing in on him in his peripheral. The arrow flew, but pain and darkness took him before he saw it land…

 

#48 – Hunger

Sometimes Robb could feel Grey Wind’s hunger. He was sure that was what it was, although he couldn’t have said how he knew. It made him feel alive and too big for his own skin. It made him want to hunt. It made him want to be fast and strong and powerful. It never made him want to eat, but often it made him want to find Theon.

 

#49 – Precious

Theon had been drunk. _Exceptionally_ drunk. Robb laughed as he was pressed down into his own bed, half supporting Theon because he could barely stand. Hungry kisses were pressed against his mouth, over and over, desperate and sloppy. Usually things progressed pretty quickly between them, since neither of them could ever keep their hands off and their clothes on; but this time Theon just lay on top of Robb in the dark, kissing him and pinning his hands above his head. Then he buried his face in Robb’s neck and breathed him in deeply. He didn’t move for long enough that Robb wondered if he was so drunk he’d fallen asleep, his hands slack over Robb’s.

“You’re my sea,” Theon whispered against his neck.

“I’m _Micey_ …?” Robb laughed.

“My Sea. Yeah…” Theon breathed.

“Thanks…?” Robb said.

Theon sighed then pulled back from Robb, swaying and cursing. Robb wondered if he was going to be sick, but instead he sat up and rummaged in his clothing. He pulled out something small and dark and fiddled with it while he spoke, “Nearly lost a finger loosing an arrow today. Bet Bran fletched it… or Snow… It was shit… practically fell apart in my hand-”

“Nothing to do with all the feasting and _drinking_ you’ve done today…?”

“Shut up. I’m being nice. It made me think of you… _not_ because you’re shit… the _head_ of the arrow made me think of you…” he held it up, squinting and slurring his words a little, “the arrow is shit without it… _Useless_ without it. I looked at it and saw you… you’re the sea.”

He pressed it into Robb’s hand. Robb frowned and held it up in front of his face, “I’m a shit arrowhead… and I’m the sea…?” he looked up at Theon questioningly.

“I love you,” Theon said, staring down at him. Robb felt the answer stick in his throat; he’d never expected Theon to say it at all, never mind saying it first. The words had been bubbling under Robb’s skin for months, maybe years, but he had _known_ Theon wouldn’t say it back, so he’d kept quiet. And now he couldn’t speak.  Robb squeezed the arrowhead in his palm, then pulled Theon back down into his embrace, pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could and hoping Theon would understand…

Robb had kept the arrowhead. He fiddled with it when he was nervous, when he was lonely, when he had nothing else to do. Theon had asked what the hell was so damn special about a fucking arrowhead. Robb had said it was the most precious thing he owned.

 

#50 – Believe

Sometimes, when it hurts too much to move, to speak…even to breathe, he believes the shadows really are lost souls come to make him suffer. Sometimes, when it hurts more than that, he lets himself believe more absurd things… Robb slams open the door, clutching Ramsey’s bloody head, tells Theon he missed him, he forgives him, he’ll never let anyone hurt him again, tells him he loves him... then the pain recedes and so does the fantasy and it hurts all the more… _Even if he were alive, he wouldn’t be coming to save me... My name is Reek, it rhymes with weak...  
_


End file.
